


By candle light

by Darkpixel



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My first fic, caring hakuryuu, contains spoilers from chapter 260, hakuryuu having a premonition, pre chapter 260, sleeping judar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpixel/pseuds/Darkpixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu woke up abruptly, with his clothes drenched in sweat and his heavy breathing ringing loud in his ears.<br/>He blinked a few times, while the remnants of his nightmare still clunged to his mind like tendrils, unwilling to let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By candle light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards. If you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them! It's just that I got this thing stuck in my head, I had to let go some angst that had piled up inside of my mind after the latest chapters of Magi. I actually made things worse, I think. I hope you'll like it, even a little bit. I guess that I'm better at drawing that at writing, so if you want to check out my magi fanarts, that would make me really happy ^^  
> Here's my tumblr: http://vivianadichiara.tumblr.com

Hakuryuu woke up abruptly, with his clothes drenched in sweat and his heavy breathing ringing loud in his ears.

He blinked a few times, while the remnants of his nightmare still clunged to his mind like tendrils, unwilling to let go.

Slowly rising into a sitting position, after a little struggle with the satin sheets that were closely wrapped around his limbs, the emperor looked around the room.  
It was so dark that he could barely make out the corner of his huge bed.  
He sighted, looking down at his lap, trying to get rid of the uneasiness that the nightmare had left within him.  
With trembling hands he raised the blankets and looked down at his legs. They were still there. Good.  
It was only a stupid nightmare, after all.

Slightly looking to the side he pondered the idea of going back to sleep. But then he gave up. With or without his legs, he was too restless to fell asleep again.  
He was going to take just a peak.  
He would be quite, and no one was going to know of it.  
Come morning light, he would go back to being the fallen, merciless emperor of Kou.  
But for now, he needed to check.  
Lighting up a candle he put on a night robe to repair from the chilly air and he walked along the empty aisles of the palace, his bare feet leading him trough the dark corridors, unnoticed and unheard by anyone. 

While he walked, memories from his nightmare were flashing through his mind, making him speed up, almost tripping on his long robes.  
It’s not like nightmares were nothing new to him. He barely remembered what it meant to have a night without them.  
But this one had been particularly awful. Especially because it had been different from the usual memories of his brothers’ death or of his mother’s crazy, cruel face…and yet it had been vivid just like a real memory… yeah, no way he could go back to sleep without checking if everything was all right.  
Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the door he was looking for.

It was a door made out of mahogany wood, simple but elegant.  
He remembered that when he was a child he wasn’t even allowed near it, which made him believe it lead to some kind of sacred sanctuary.  
Now he knew that it was only al-thamen’s fear that someone may steal what they carefully guarded inside, which he had already done, anyway.  
The whole palace belonged to him now, and that made this room his as well. Yet, it was with some hesitation that he finally opened the door.  
Without making a sound, he entered, stepping all the way to the black canopy bed, smaller than his, but looking a lot more comfortable and cozy.  
Ever so carefully he moved the drape to look inside, and once he did he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He placed the candle by the nightstand and he bent on his knee, with his elbows on the bed, observing.  
The Magi was sleeping on his belly, his hair splashing all around him in a pool of darkness, all tangled up in a wild mess. How he managed to get that jungle in place every morning, Hakuryuu did not know. Some magic, most likely. A really powerful one.

Tired, the boy lowered his face on his arms, but didn’t close his eyes, his nose only a few inches away from Judar’s.  
The Magi’s face was completely relaxed, him mouth hanged open, and he had a little pool of droll rolling down on the silky pillow.  
The sheets were pooling at his hips, barely covering what Hakuryuu suspected was a really naked body.  
Gods, couldn’t the boy take more care of himself? The emperor shivered just looking at so much uncovered skin.  
With a feather like touch he raised the sheets to fully cover the other’s back, getting only a light mumble in return.  
The Magi wasn’t exactly a light sleeper.

Hakuryuu resumed his earlier position, now calm enough to be able to think about his dream without freaking out too much.  
He had never had a nightmare like that. The possibility of losing Judar was just something he had never thought about. Ever.  
He was all he had left, the one person who supported him, the one person that made him feel powerful and invincible like an emperor should be, and not some kid who stepped into a pair of shoes too big for him.  
Not that he would never admit it to the drooling idiot he was currently looking at.  
That would only resolve in a splitting headache due to the Magi bragging endlessly about it for days, and days, and days…  
Yet, his mind had gave life to such a vivid vision: him on the ground, unable to even stand up, trying with all of his vessel’s strength to keep Judar close to him, and then the terrible snap of the vines, the last smirk on Judar’s face, and then he was… gone.  
“Judar can’t come back to this planet ever again!”  
The details of the dream were already starting to slip away, and Hakuryuu couldn’t even remember who said this in the first place, but this words echoed trough his mind, hunting him.  
“I’m such an idiot…” he whispered to himself.  
It was only a nightmare, and a stupid one at it. Such a strong magic could possibly exist. As stupid as he could be, Judar was strong. The strongest magician on Earth, probably.  
And he was his. His Magi.  
He had promised that he would make him a king, and wasn’t that a life long voyage?  
Heck, he was probably stuck with the idiot for the rest of his life.

Smirking silently at the idea, he stretched a hand to move a strand of black hair out of Judar’s face, brushing his cheek in the process.  
With a content sigh he stood up, and took back his almost finished candle.  
It was not like he really needed it though, as the first light of the morning was already seeping trough the halls.  
With one last look he put the drape back in place, resisting the urge to pick the magi’s discarded clothes from the ground and deciding to sidestep them instead.  
As quietly as he had entered he left the room and turned towards his quarters.

He would probably get dressed for the day, and enjoying an early morning without his loud companion pestering him.  
Judar liked to sleep in late and he was fine with that.  
He knew for certain that as soon as he would wake up, he would come looking for him, nagging about his empty stomach.  
Maybe this morning he may even had the time to revise that cooking hobby of his, and see if he could make a little something to stop his Magi from bugging him too much.  
He could always blame it on the palace cooks, just so the idiot won’t beam too much in happiness. That would be annoying.  
Yeah, he may very well do that. After all the sun was rising on their empire and it wasn’t the time for nightly craziness anymore.  
He dropped his heavy robes to the ground, leaving with it the last remnants of what he filed away as a stupid nightmare with no meaning to it, while trying to remember some peach dessert recipes.

If only he had known how wrong he was… wasn’t one supposed to learn from past mistakes?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it. I know there wasn't much interaction between the two of them, but this is how I see their relationship.  
> Also, when I wrote this I was in total denial of what happened in chapter 260, but now I've seen spoilers from chapter 265 and I'm super happy!!! \^0^/


End file.
